


Bloodlust

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because whats edgier than Vampire-Uchihas, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Madara is very hungry, Sort Of, Teasing, Tobirama is being a little shit, Vampirehunter!Tobirama, Vampre!Madara, vampire!AU, yes i'm doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: This was torture. Madara wanted nothing more than to sink his teeth into the man before him, if it wasn't for this little detail that kept him from doing so.





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Vampire!AU snipped I wrote for a friend, but I hope you'll enjoy it too!  
> I might work on a longer Vampire!AU-MadaTobi fic soon, I just hope I'm not too late to the Party xD  
> Please enjoy!

Blood.  
_Blood, blood, blood.  
_ That was everything he was able to focus on.

The Smell of it was all around him, coming from those exposed, pulsating veins of the man before him.  
_Badum. Badum. Badum.  
_ The steady, calm beat of the heart, continuously pumping delicious blood through the entire body, from head to toe, back into his chest, again and again _and again and again._

Madara, in all those centuries of his life, has never longed for blood more than he did in this moment for Tobirama's.  
The hunter caught his full attention the second he pulled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt far enough to expose his wrists. Blueish veins showed under his pale skin, and the scent radiating from them as soon as the fabric was gone was intriguing enough to make Madara lick his bottom lip, wanting to sink his fangs into the soft skin until it broke, drawing as much blood as it needed to satisfy him.  
But he didn't stop there, hell no.  
A smug expression graced his face as that bastard began to unbutton the shirt, freeing his neck from any barrier that could keep Madara off. The image of the collar covered in Tobirama's blood excited him, how beautiful it would look, deep red blood against pale skin and white fabric.  
The vampires eyes burned red with sheer blood lust, trying harder and harder to keep his head clear to not fall into this obvious trap, even when Tobirama had undone enough buttons to expose his chest underneath the fabric.  
His heartbeat sounded incredibly loud in Madara's ears, and the scent of Tobirama's blood became overwhelming.  
Did this damn hunter even know how delicious his blood smelled?!  
Madara wanted to jump at his throat, indulging in the scent and sound and _taste_ of his blood, if not for a little fact that sabotaged his plans to suck the white-haired man empty.  
He stood barely more than an arm length away from him, in broad daylight.  
_This Bastard._

This was pure, merciless torture.  
The inviting gaze from his half-lidded eyes, the way his shirt was opened _just enough..._  
Everything said 'Come and get it'.  
If only he stood just a bit closer... That would be enough for Madara to reach out with his gloved Hand and covered Arm to grab him and _finally_ sink his fangs into him.  
But like that, he would have to get into the sunlight himself, and knowing the hunter, he would keep Madara there with an iron grip, probably even expecting him to beg for mercy.  
It drove Madara up the walls. _The Audacity!_  
Madara wasn't just any vampire, he was Uchiha Madara, a centuries old threat to humans, Killer of more hunters than he could remember, and Tobirama had the nerve to toy with him like that!

 

“What's the matter, Uchiha?”, he purred, dragging the nail of his thumb along his left artery, and Madara followed the motion with hungry eyes, only waiting for the skin to break and release so much as a drop of blood for him to savor.  
_How dare he._  
Of course he knew. That Bastard was well aware that his blood smelled so _goddamn tempting._  
Like a siren he presented himself, inviting, _seductive even_ , but deadly to anyone who fell for it.  
Madara couldn't help but wonder if Tobirama lured many vampires into their death like that, or if he was the only one to witness this.  
On the other hand though, who would be alive to tell the tale if he did?

“You should see yourself... Like a starved beast, even though you drank from three people this week. You are so greedy”, Tobirama said, and a low growl escaped Madara's throat in return.  
“Don't mock me, Senju. I'll get you out of the sun sooner or later, and then I'll take my time with you!”, Madara hissed angrily, his scowl deepening when Tobirama seemed entirely unaffected by his threat.

Walking the sunlit way to the door and covering himself up leisurely, Tobirama looked over his shoulder with a satisfied, confident smirk.  
“If you want to try... I'll be waiting, then”


End file.
